fandub_doblaje_latinofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Yamil Atala
Yamil Atala es un actor, locutor y director de doblaje mexicano. Entre sus trabajos, ha participado en telenovelas, programas unitarios y comedia. Además, es el productor en español de películas para la pantalla grande y productor de Los Mejores Músicos.com. Actualmente trabaja en un proyecto para adultos encargado del la producción del mismo. Estudió la carrera de arte dramático en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA, la carrera de Ciencias de la Comunicación en la UNAM, Discurso Cinematográfico en la UNAM, música (piano) en el instituto autónomo Juan León Mariscal, taller de teatro con el maestro Jorge Sánchez Fogarty, connotado director de telenovelas y quien escribió, dirigió y produjo el programa "Teatro en Atril" de Canal 11 del IPN durante 5 años, taller de teatro con el maestro Grotowsky, padre del llamado "teatro pobre", además de un curso de Stand Up Comedy con los maestros Gustavo Murguía y Miguel Galván. En el doblaje tuvo como maestro a Armando Coria Sr. y su primera participación fue en la serie La isla de la fantasía. Tras esto, a partir de septiembre de 1980 y hasta la fecha, ha doblado y dirigido una gran cantidad de series y películas para la televisión y el cine, y para comerciales. Es conocido por ser la voz de Aioria de Leo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Dexter del El laboratorio de Dexter, Pilaf de la franquicia Dragon Ball, Pollito de La Vaca y el Pollito, Kero de Sakura Card Captors, Shang en Mulán y Sonic en Sonic Underground. Filmografía Películas Matthew W. Taylor *Looney Tunes Open Season: Amigos Salvajes (2006) - Erizo (Buddy) *Tom y Jerry: Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Erizo (Buddy) *Tom y Jerry: Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) - Erizo (Buddy) *Tom y Jerry: Hercules (2004) - Erizo (Buddy) *Tom y Jerry Conocen Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) *Tom y Jerry: Aladdín (2003) - Erizo (Buddy) *Tom y Jerry: Mulán (2002) - Erizo (Buddy) *Tom y Jerry: Frío de perros (2002) - Erizo (Buddy) *Alvin y las Ardillas: Los Ángeles de Charlie (2001) - Erizo (Buddy) *Tom y Jerry: Las Locuras del Emperador (2001) - Erizo (Buddy) Janice Karman *Alvin y las Ardillas: Los Ángeles de Charlie (2001) - Teodoro *Alvin y las Ardillas: Stuart Little (1999) - Teodoro *Alvin y las Ardillas: Inspector Gadget (1999) - Teodoro *Alvin y las Ardillas: Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Teodoro *Alvin y las Ardillas: Dr. Dolittle (1999) - Teodoro *Alvin y las Ardillas: George de la selva (1997) - Teodoro Keith Gordon *Loca academia de combate (1986) - Max Mendelsson *De vuelta al colegio (1986) - Jason Melon *Tiburón 2 (1978) - Doug Fetterman Simon Pegg *tres veces (2014) - Charlie Wolfe *crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) - Reepicheep Michael Stuhlbarg *En un pueblo de Montana (2014) - Derby Milton *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Griffin Jon Cryer *Todo un parto (2010) - Alan Harper *La tortura (2008) - Brian Mark (2ª versión) Mario López *Una navidad de locura (2007) - David Martin/Nick *Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) - Albert Clifford "A.C." Slater John Leguizamo *¡Oye Arnold! Dr. Dolittle 2 (2002) - Rata #1 *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Rata #1 *Alvin y las Ardillas: Dr. Dolittle (1999) - Rata #1 *Dr. Dolittle (1998) - Rata #1 Skeet Ulrich *Carga mortal (1999) - Tim Mason *Jovenes Brujas (1996) - Chris Hooker Mark Wahlberg *El gran golpe (1998) - Melvin Smiley *El corruptor (1998) - Danny Wallas Jackie Chan *El Invencible (1997) - Jackie *Primer Impacto (1996) - Jackie Christopher Daniel Barnes *El regreso de la tribu Brady (1996) - Greg Brady *La tribu Brady (1995) - Greg Brady Michael J. Fox *Marcianos al ataque (1996) - Jason Stone *Por amor o por dinero (1993) - Doug Ireland Chris O'Donnell *Amor de locos (1995) - Matt Leland *Perfume de mujer (1992) - Charlie Simms Kevin Dillon ' *La mancha voraz (1988) - Brian Flagg *Peloton (1986) - Bunny 'Marc McClure *Superman II (1980) - Jimmy Olsen *Superman (1978) - Jimmy Olsen Otros *The Makeover (2013) - Wade Bradbury (Bill Mootos) *La vida silenciosa (2013) - Voces adicionales *12 años esclavo (2013) - Voces adicionales (versión Buena Vista) *Bobby y los cazafantasmas (2013) - Lucas *Titanes del pacífico (2013) - Hermann Gottlieb (Burn Gorman) *El vengador del futuro (2012) - Douglas Quaid/Houser (Colin Farrell) *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Chico alien detenido (Britt Johnson) / Jeffrey (Michael Chernus) (tráiler) *El Avispón Verde (2011) - Kato (Jay Chou) *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Flamingo *Karate Kid (2010) - Pasajero en el avión (Wentai Liu) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) - Reepicheep (Eddie Izzard) *La hija de Santa (2006) - Skip, el duende (Gabe Khouth) *La leyenda del Zorro (2005) - Phineas Gendler (Pepe Olivares) *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Max (Jerry O'Connell) *El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) - Wade Robson *Anaconda 2: En busca de la orquídea sangrienta (2004) - Jack Byron (Matthew Marsden) *Bad Boys II (2003) - Capitán Howard (Joe Pantoliano) *Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) - Scott Petersen (Mark Famiglietti) *Hombres de negro II (2002) - Frank, el perro (Tim Blaney) *La cosa más dulce (2002) - Paramédico (David Nathan Schwartz) *Hermanos de carreras (2001) - Dean Talon (Riley Smith) *Tom y Jerry: 102 Dálmatas (2001) - Jerry (Frank Welker) *Beethoven 3 (2000) - Tommy (Mike Ciccolini) *Rescatista de un criminal (2000) - Billy Lynch (Paul Ronan) *Una pareja casi perfecta (2000) - David (Neil Patrick Harris) *La verdad acerca de Jane (2000) - Voces adicionales *Fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) - Ben Holmes (Ben Affleck) *Nadie es perfecto (1999) - Pogo (Rory Cochrane) *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (1999) - Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor) *Lo opuesto al sexo (1998) - Randy (William Lee Scott) *Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Snoop / Hombre en aeropuerto (Bill Capizzi) *Baila conmigo (1998) - Rafael Infante (Chayanne) *Correo expreso (1998) - Wyatt Trips (Paul Rudd) *Dr. Dolittle (1998) - Dr. Mark Weller (Oliver Platt) *Tres es multitud (1998) - Max Fischer (Jason Schwartzman) *Un beso en Hollywood (1998) - Billy Collier (Sean Hayes) *América salvaje (1997) - Marty Stouffer (Scott Bairstow) *El quinto elemento (1997) - David (Charlie Creed-Miles) *Buena Hamburguesa (1997) - Kurt Bozwell (Jan Schweiterman) *La guerra por un troyano (1997) - Brad Kimble (Will Friedle) *La niñera y el presidente (1997) - Karl Pochenko (Adam LaVorgna) *Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal (1997) - Billy Hanson (Jude Law) *Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1997) - Barry William Cox (Ryan Phillippe) *Albino Alligator (1996) - Dova (Matt Dillon) *Algo muy personal (1996) - Voces adicionales *Ángel ejecutor (1996) - Joven en bar *La jaula de las locas (1996) - Val Goldman (Dan Futterman) *La sombra de la corrupción (1996) - Kevin Calhoun (John Cusack) *Querido Dios (1996) - Tom Turner (Greg Kinnear) *Viaje compartido (1996) - Daniel Miller (David Paymer) *Terminator: La salvación (1995) - voces adicionales (versión Sony) *Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - Scotty (Jonathan Banks) / Comandante de la NASA (sólo voz) / Compañero de Jim / Comensal del restaurante en Denver (solo voz) / Mercenario tocando la puerta del baño de damas *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Veterinario (David Webb) *Sueño en un cadillac (1995) - Rick (William McNamara) *Campamento Perdido (1994) - Tnte. Elliot Hendricks (Thomas F. Wilson) *3 ninjas al rescate (1994) - Samuel "Rocky" Douglas (Sean Fox) *La huida (1994) - Harold Carvey (James Stephens) (redoblaje) *Los pequeños gigantes (1994) - Spike (Sam Horrigan) *Stargate (1994) - Dr. Daniel Jackson (James Spader) *The air up there (1994) - Jimmy Dolan (Kevin Bacon) *¡Viven! (1993) - Roberto "Bobby" Francois (Jack Noseworthy) *Abracadabra (1993) - Thackery Binx (humano/gato) (Sean Murray/Jason Marsden) (doblaje original) *Jamaica bajo cero (1993) - Sanka (Doug E. Doug) *La mitad siniestra (1993) - Policía *Los últimos rebeldes (1993) - Emil Lutz (Noah Wyle) *Nuestra pandilla (1993) - Benny (Mike Vitar) / Narración *Tanto para nada (1993) - Claudio (Robert Sean Leonard) (redoblaje) *El mundo según Wayne (1992) - Garth Algar (Dana Carvey) *Código de honor (1992) - Charlie Dillon (Matt Damon) *Los tomates asesinos van a Francia (1992) - Michael (Marc Price) *Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) - Niño perdido #4 (James Madio) (doblaje original mexicano) *Soldados de juguete (1991) - William "Billy" Tepper (Sean Astin) *Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) - J.D. (Brad Pitt) *Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) - Rafael (Josh Pais) (versión TV) *Jekyll & Hyde (1990) - Técnico de laboratorio *La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) - Todd Anderson (Ethan Hawke) (doblaje original) *Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Peter Venkman (Bill Murray) (doblaje original) *Querida, encogí a los niños (1989) - Russ Thompson Jr. (Thomas Wilson Brown) *La mancha voraz (1988) - Brian Flagg (Kevin Dillon) *Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) - Eddie (Jeff Bennett) *Dimensiones ocultas (1987) - Michael (Jon Michael Bischof) *Ernest va al campo (1987) - Crutchfield (Scott Menville) *Hombres de hojalata (1987) - Ernest Tilley (Danny DeVito) *Angustia extrema (1986) - Teniente Ring (Boyd Gaines) *Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) - Cort (Tom Fridley) *Mil veces adiós (1986) - David Bradley (Tom Hanks) *¿Te acuerdas de anoche? (1986) - Danny Martin (Rob Lowe) *Perfección (1985) - Robert (Robert Parr) *El club de los cinco (1985) - Andrew "Andy" Clark (Emilio Estévez) *Mis dos mujeres (1984) - Voces adicionales *Viernes 13 parte III(1982) - Andy Beltrami (Jeffrey Rogers) *El cristal encantado (1982) - Jen (Jim Henson) (doblaje original mexicano) *Voceadores (1982) - David Moscow (David Jacobs) *La laguna azul (1980) - Richard (Christopher Atkins) *Viernes 13 (1980) - Ned (Mark Nelson) *Aeropuerto 79 (1979) - Técnico de Industrias Harrison / otros (doblaje original) *New York, New York (1977) - Eddie Di Muzio (Frank Sivero) *La batalla de Midway (1976) - Oficial / médico / aviador * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Dr. Frank Poole (Gary Lockwood) (redoblaje) *Me siento rejuvenecer (1952) - Dr. Barnaby Fulton (Cary Grant) Telefilms *En su vida: John Lennon (2000) - Paul McCartney (Daniel McGowan) *Sabrina va a Roma (1998) - Travis (James Fields) *La Muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) - Voces adicionales *La historia de Karen Carpenter (1989) - Richard Carpenter (Mitchell Anderson) *El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) - Paul McCartney (Rod Culbertson) y Botones (Perry Benso) *KISS contra los fantasmas del parque (1978) - Sam Farrell (Terry Lester) Anime Hideyuki Tanaka *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Aioria de Leo *Slam Dunk - Eyecatch (eps. 1-17) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (DVD, TV Infierno) - Aioria de Leo *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro - Aioria de Leo Ryotaro Okiayu *Sailor Moon SuperS - Ojo de Tigre *Naruto - Aoi Rokusho Shigeru Chiba *Dragon Ball - Pilaf *Dragon Ball GT - Pilaf *Dragon Ball Super - Pilaf Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Camus de Acuario (dos eps.) / Jango / Ushio (1ª aparición) / Voces adicionales *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Genbu de Libra / Ushio / Insertos *Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Tootles / Robert *El duende mágico - Robert Turner (algunos eps.) *Galaxy Express 999 - Capitán Harlock *Locke el Superman de las galaxias - General Ryo Yamaki *El anillo mágico - Kevin (Kyouichi) Saionji *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Tokubou Teifu *Dragon Ball - Taro Soramame / Drum / Piccoro (niño) / voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta (en la mente de goku) / Anunciador del torneo del otro mundo *Slam Dunk - Yohei Mito (1ª voz) *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Demidevimon *Digimon 02 - Gotsumon *Supercampeones - Carlos Santana *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Jack Morris *Soul Hunter - Poi Kao / Príncipe Ying Xiao (joven) *Corrector Yui - Shun Tojou *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Yami/Ryo Bakura (1ª voz) *Sakura Card Captors - Kero (Kerberos) *Pepper Ann - Sr. Hickey *Doraemon - Voces adicionales *Sally, la brujita - Profesor Yamabe *Sailor Moon - Marinero / Kevin Lee / Joe Tenazas / Richard *Sailor Moon R - Guardia de seguridad *Robotech: La Saga de Macross - Lynn Kyle (1ª voz) / Max Sterling (un loop, ep. 13) *Robotech: Los Maestros de la Robotecnia / La Cruz del Sur - Bowie Grant / Louie Nichols / Sean Phillips (ep. 60) *Robotech: La Nueva Generación - Randolf "Rand" O'Keefe (ep. 64) / Kevin *Ranma ½ - Sentaro Daimonji *Pokémon - Danny / Drake / Benji *Naruto - Menma *Bakugan - Aerogan Haos Películas de anime Shigeru Chiba *Dragon Ball: Una Aventura Mística- Pilaf *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Pilaf *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Pilaf Michael Sorich *Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra - Sparks *Robotech: El amor sigue vivo - Sparks Otros *Robotech: El amor sigue vivo - Randolf "Rand" O'Keefe *Cowboy Bebop: La película - Spike Spiegel *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Dios *Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil - Carlos Santana *Encuentro submarino - Ricky *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Aioria de Leo Series animadas Tom Kenny *El laboratorio de Dexter - Hombre Bala *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Mitch Mitchelson (1ª voz) Charlie Adler *La Vaca y el Pollito - Pollito *Soy la Comadreja - Pollito Candi Milo *El laboratorio de Dexter - Dexter (2ª voz) *El Escuadrón del Tiempo - Dexter Otros *Los Trollkins - Blitz Lumpkin *Sonic Underground - Sonic *Los Pitufos - Pitufo Vanidoso (voz base) *Pif y Hércules - Pif *Capitán N: El amo del juego - Kevin Keene / Capitán N *Spawn - Billy Kincaid *Spider-Man - Flash Thompson *D'Artacan y los 3 mosqueperros - Fransua (un ep.) *Los pequeños magos - Príncipe Dexter *El laboratorio de Dexter - Cerebro (eps. piloto) / Letreros / Comentarista / Empresario / Ciudadano / Valerian *Calabozos y Dragones - Hank el arquero *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas (temps. 1-4 y parte de la 5ª) - Peter Venkman *Coraje, el perro cobarde - Coraje (ep. piloto) *Ed, Edd & Eddy - Jimmy (1ª voz) *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Ra'ad, Ampfibio (desde el ep. 13) *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Zack / Amiba Junior (1ª voz) / Paco "Paquito" Comegoma (1ª voz) / As (1ª voz) / Mano Derecha / Monstruo Fred / Gato / Oficial Mike Brickowski / Monstruo narizón / Ciudadano despreocupado / Ciudadano en auto / Guardia en prisión / Papá pájaro / Ciudadano sarcástico / Jimmy / Narrador en documental / Voces adicionales *Johnny Bravo - Donny Osmond / Payaso anticuado / Payaso en avión / Pookie / Voces adicionales *Chowder - Criminal *La pequeña Lulú - Fito *Mumble Bumble - Oinc *House of Mouse - Bebé Shelby *Olocoons - Leo (2ª temp.) *El libro de Pooh - Piglet *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Piglet *M.A.S.K. - Scott Trakker *Rolie Polie Olie - Ruedín *Las Aventuras de Pierre Nodoyuna y Patan en Sus Maquinas Voladoras - Capitán de barco / Rey (redoblaje) *El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Wheeler (2ª voz) *Los pequeños magos - Príncipe Dexter y Bob *Daria - Thomas "Tom" Sloane (segunda aparición) / Voces adicionales *Hora de Aventura - Josua (3ª voz) *El show de los Looney Tunes - Rodney Rabbit *Phineas y Ferb - Monty Monograma / Voces adicionales *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Dr. Pato *Gasparín (1996) - Spooky *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Abeja mayor *Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) Películas animadas John Fiedler *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween] - Piglet (2005) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante] - Piglet (2005) *Nuevas aventuras con Rito - Piglet (2004) *Winnie Pooh 123 - Piglet (2004) *Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh - Piglet (2002) *La gran película de Piglet - Piglet (2002) *La película de Tigger - Piglet (2000) *Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura - Piglet (1997) *Cortos de Winnie-The-Pooh|Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh - Piglet (1997) Travis Oates *Winnie The Pooh - Piglet (2011) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical - Piglet (2009) *La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives - Piglet (2007) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween- Piglet (algunas escenas) (2005) B.D. Wong *Mulán 2 - Shang (2004) *Mulán - Shang (1998) Otros *Moana: Un mar de aventuras - Voces adicionales *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Voces adicionales *Angry Birds: La película - Ross (tráiler) *Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer - Terram *El caldero mágico - Soldado en mesa *Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Corazón Enorme (1987) *Los ositos cariñositos II: una nueva generación - John (1986) *Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico - Tomas *José, el rey de los sueños - Benjamin *Érase una vez un bosque - Edgar *Intensa mente - Temor de Bill Anderson *Dos personajes fabulosos - J. Thaddeus Toad (Redoblaje) *El viento en los sauces - Sapo *Artchie: el regreso a Riverdale - Robert *El laboratorio de Dexter: El viaje de Dexter - Dexter / Dexter Joven / Dexter Anciano / Dexter Adulto / Insertos *Hormiguitaz - Capataz *Open Season: Amigos salvajes - Erizo (Buddy) *Tom y Jerry: Pinocho - Jerry (doblaje del 1997) *Tom y Jerry: Diversión y Fantasia - Jerry (doblaje del 1997) *Tom y Jerry: La Cenicienta - Jerry (doblaje del 1997) *Tom y Jerry: Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Jerry (doblaje del 1997) *Tom y Jerry: Peter Pan - Jerry (doblaje del 1997) *Tom y Jerry: La dama y el vagabundo - Jerry (doblaje del 1997) *Lilo & Stitch - Piloto *La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo - Príncipe Derek *La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado - Príncipe Derek *Los gatos no bailan - Pudge *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños - Iago *Héroes de la Fe - El Rey (Historia de San Patricio) *El niño del tambor - Ali *El día que el sol se movió: La verdadera historia de Fátima - Francisco *Ralph, el demoledor - Sonic el Erizo *El príncipe de los trolls - Príncipe Prag *Un cuento de Navidad (1996)- Blinky *Bernardette: La princesa de Lourdes - Soldado *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Terrance (versión de Paramount) *Santa Claus llega a la ciudad - Tingle Kringle/Single Kringle / Topper *Especial de navidad de los Pitufos - Pitufo Vanidoso Series de televisión John Barrowman *Titanes - Peter Williams *Flecha - Malcolm Merlyn / Arquero Oscuro / Ra's al Ghul 4-presente *Flash - Malcolm Merlyn / Ra's al Ghul / Cutter Moran (Malcolm Merlyn) 3-presente *Leyendas del mañana - Malcolm Merlyn Jon Cryer *Dos hombres y medio - Alan Harper *Hannah Montana - Kenneth Truscott *The Ranch - Bill Dana Snyder *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Dr. Colosso *The Thundermans - Dr. Colosso Ramon Franco *MacGyver - Ramón, Spider *Misión del deber - Sargento Alberto Ruiz Daniel Roebuck *Mentes criminales - Mike Thompson *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - John Donnelly (versión Disney / Marvel) Otros *Teen Wolf - Entrenador Bobby Finstock (Orny Adams) (2011-2017) *Gotham - Bob (Michael Eklund) (1ª temp. ep. 13) (2014-presente) *Chica indiscreta - Jack Xavier Bass (Desmond Harrington) (2011-2012) *Flecha - Mark Scheffer / Shrapnel (Sean Maher), Malcolm Merlin (John Barrowman) (a partir temp. 4) (2016-presente) *Reto culinario - Aaron Craze *Los años maravillosos - Paul *Salvados por la campana - A.C. Slater *Blossom - Tony Russo *La vida sigue su curso - Voces diversas *Las Vegas - Kenny *Amigos - Eddy / Michael *Jóvenes y rebeldes - Daniel Desario *Ángel adolescente - Jordan *The Outer Limits - Henry Marshall *Wishbone - Joe Talbot *Zoey 101 - Sr. Bender *Anatomía según Grey - Adam Singer (Matt Lanter) *El mentalista - Tom Doverton (Callard Harris) (temp. 2, ep. 32) *E.R. Sala de urgencias - Antoine *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *Unidad Especial - Sean Radmon (Sean Whalen) *Hechiceras - Dan Gordon / Rex Bucland *Dinosaurios - Robbie Sinclair *Manni el Libero - Heiner *Zoboomafoo - Zoboo, voces adicionales *Aventuras de un hombre lobo adolescente - Tommy Dawkins *Estoy en la banda - Xander, el baterista *Hannah Montana - Ralphie *Victorious - Voces diversas *Crapston Villas - Dino *El último emperador - Emperador Pu Yi (adulto) *Los enredos de María Conchita - Nick Lukowski (Justin Whalin) Personajes episódicos *Lost - Tommy (Darren Richardson) (1ª temp. ep. 15) *El mentalista - Tom Doverton (Callard Harris) (2ª temp. ep. 9) *Miami Vice ** ep. 10 - Bob Rickert (Lenny Von Dohlen) ** ep. 12 - Louis Martinez (Evan Handler) Documentales *Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak - John Jones *1000 maneras de morir - Joe Skilton, voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Rodrigo Faro *La casa de las siete mujeres - Joaquín (Quinca) *Chocolate con pimienta - Guillermo *América - Neto *Alma gemela - Zacarías *El profeta - Trucha (Tainha) Juliano Cazarré *Las cariocas - Paulão *Avenida Brasil - Adauto *Reglas del juego - Merló Otros personajes *Terra Esperanza - Felipe *Hermanos Coraje - Eduardo Coraje (Marcos Winter) *Lazos de Familia- Paulo (Flavio Silvino) *Insensato corazón - Zeca (Andre Barros) *Dinosaurios y Robots - Akira (Chao Chen) Videojuegos *LEGO Avengers - Justin Hammer *Dark Reign: The Future of War - Voces adicionales *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Aioria de Leo Dirección de doblaje AB Grabaciones *¡Quieren volverme loco! *Bad Boys II *Corazón de caballero *Hancock *Hellboy *Hombres de negro II *La cosa más dulce *La leyenda del Zorro *La Pantera Rosa 2 *Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean *Límite Vertical *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros *Mi Mascota es un Monstruo *Monster House *Open Season: Amigos salvajes *Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas *Terminator: La salvación (versión Sony) *The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D *Una casa patas arriba *Zoom y los superhéroes Suite Sync *Biografía Toon *El laboratorio de Dexter *El laboratorio de Dexter: El viaje de Dexter *Las Chicas Superpoderosas *La Vaca y el Pollito (algunos episodios) C2 Media *El Avispón Verde *El vengador del futuro (2012) *Hombres de negro III *Karate Kid (2010) *Priest: El vengador Art Sound México *Annabelle *Dos hombres y medio (temp. 11-12) *The Thundermans Producciones Salgado *El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Guardianes de la bahía *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry Taller Acústico S.C. *El extraño mundo de Jack *El mundo mágico de Terabithia (versión de Walt Disney Pictures) Otros estudios *Campamento Candy *Golden Boy *Pif y Hércules *Pepper Ann (DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción) *Venus (Diseño en Audio) *Margaret (SDI Media Track) *El informante (2010) (Optimedia Bond México) Traducción y adaptación *Monster House: La casa de los sustos *Mi mascota es un monstruo *Open Season: Amigos salvajes (adaptación) *Zoom y los superhéroes Director creativo *El Avispón Verde (película) *El vengador del futuro (2012) *Hombres de negro III *Karate Kid (2010) *Priest: El vengador Producción de doblaje *La Pantera Rosa 2 *Terminator: La salvación *Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas *Peter Pan (2003) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * AB Grabaciones * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 - Audio Futura S.A. * Auditel * C2 Media * Copa Producciones * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos * Fandango (salas de doblaje) * Intertrack * IDF * New Art Dub "Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A." * Optimedia Bond México * Producciones Salgado * Sensaciones Sónicas "Suite Sync" * SISSA / Oruga * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Locución comercial *Anuncios y spots de Cartoon Network (1998-2002) *Comercial Choco Krispis de Kellogg's (voz de Melvin) (1988) *Juguetes de Los Motorratones de Marte de BANDAI (voz de Vinnie) (1994) *Wally por el mundo de Altaya (1999) *Anuncios del Canal 5 de Televisa (durante el bloque "Ultratunel 5" en el año 2000) *Juguetes Mi alegría *Juguetes Hasbro *Dulces Ricolino *Chiquitín de Nestlé (voz en off de Dexter) (2002) *Kinder Sorpresa (promo: Magic Kinder) (voz del huevito Kinder) (2015) Televisión nacional *Juro que te Amo (2008) *Yo amo a Juan Querendón (2007) *De pocas, pocas pulgas *La culpa (1996) TV series .... Lucas *Dulce desafío (1989) *Abandonada" (1985) .... Chemo *Un solo corazón (1983) .... Carlos *Papá soltero (1987-1994).....Mauricio Curiosidades *Yamil ha interpretado 2 personajes del Seiyu Ryotaro Okiayu los cuales son, Ojo de tigre en Sailor Moon Super S y Aoi Rokusho en Naruto. *Uno de sus personajes tiene un nombre muy parecido al de el (Yami Bakura) Enlaces externos *Página web *Entrevista a - El Blog de Vélez y Huerta (agosto de 2007) * Categoría:Actores De Doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México